You Can't Break A Promise
by Digital Artists
Summary: My very first honest attempt at a fluff! Daisuke is worried about Dark's inevitable disappearance. Not angsty, more just kinda cute. The sequel is 'Thank you'.


This story has been authored by the MineGeorgi half of our partnership. That's right, this is an individual work so please aim all your abuse at me and not LookitDom! (you aren't really gonna send me abuse are ya? sniffle) I did this all by myself and even uploaded it all by myself (looks proud of mini-achievement) anyways, enjoy!

"Dark."

_Mmm?_

"What's it like?" Daisuke's voice was in a whisper, as if the question was too solemn to be heard even by his ears.

_What's what like?_ Dark sound irritated. Perhaps Daisuke had just woken him up.

"What's it like . . . to be you?"

Dark allowed the question to hang in the air, considering a number of possible answers, before finally settling on one.

_It's ok._ He sounded indifferent but, sensing Daisuke wanted more, he continued. _The thieving is fun and it's interesting to watch the Niwa line progress. That good enough for ya?_

Now it was Daisuke's turn to be quiet. The thief gave his mind a poke in an attempt to elicit a response. Why was Daisuke so suddenly interested anyway? He'd never asked him anything like this before.

Determining from the silence that the redhead was done talking, Dark began to drop off again. He'd just become comfy when Daisuke nudged him.

_What now?_

"I don't believe you, Dark." It was a statement pure and simple, and left no room for debate. The thief sighed.

_If you're not going to believe what I say then don't ask._

"If you want me to believe what you say then tell the truth."

Another hush descended upon the two as Dark contemplated Daisuke's words. The teen wasn't usually this serious. Something must have happened . . .

_It's lonely,_ he suddenly admitted, startling even himself.

Daisuke nodded, as if he'd expected that response. He lay back on the bed pressed his face into the pillow. Wiz jumped on top of him and curled up in a fuzzy ball of warmth.

For some reason Dark was finding it hard to read Daisuke's thoughts, not that he was particularly trying; it was obvious the boy had something on his mind he didn't want to openly discuss. All the same, it erked him that he couldn't tell what Daisuke was feeling at the moment.

"Dark?"

_Mmm?_

"Do you have to leave?"

_I always leave, Daisuke,_ Dark explained gently. _It's inevitable that someday you'll meet a girl who loves every part of you, and then I'll leave._

"But that's not fair on you, is it? I mean, you fall in love every time you get a new tamer, and just when the girl says she loves you too you can't be with her."

_True. But that's life._

"How can you say that?" Daisuke's voice had gone back to a whisper. "Didn't it occur to you that some people might be hurt if you leave?"

No reply.

"Dark?"

"Dark?"

"Dark, please!" Tears trickled down his cheeks as he called for the thief to answer, to say something, anything. He gripped the pillow in his fists and buried his face and as howling sobs wracked his body.

_Daisuke . . ._ Dark sounded sad, almost mournful. He wrapped his presence around Daisuke's in an act of comfort and held him close.

When the redhead's tears had run dry he slowly drew himself away again.

_Daisuke, you have to understand-_

"Promise! Promise you'll stay, Dark! You can't break a promise!"

_What?_ This new outburst caught him off guard. He couldn't make that kind of promise, no matter how much he wanted to. _Daisuke, that's impossible._

"But it shouldn't be! Dark, it's unfair!" The tears returned full force and Dark had to fight to be heard above the sobbing.

_The world _is_ unfair, Daisuke. _He sighed._ Listen to me, Dai._

The boy's sobs turned to snuffles. He'd called him 'Dai'?

_Even after this is over, I won't really be gone. Remember, I'm a part of you. Scratch that, I _am_ you._

He got a positive sounding sniffle in reply. Daisuke had removed the pillow and was now lying curled on his side, eyes closed, cuddling Wiz. Dark took it that he was listening.

_I will always be with you, until the day you die. Nothing can separate us, Dai._

"But I'll never actually speak to you again," Daisuke mumbled. "I'll never feel you actually _here_ again, will I?

Dark did the equivalent of raising an eyebrow.

_I'm sure you'll find a way to disturb my peace._

"You think?"

_I wouldn't put it past you._

Daisuke smiled. "It's not possible, though."

_Promise me._

"Huh?"

_Promise me that when I return to the darkness, you'll come find me._

He waited for the request to sink in before finishing.

_Remember Daisuke, you can't break promises. So you better find a way._

He smiled.


End file.
